Carved In Legend
by RaininCatsNDogs
Summary: What would have happened if Natsu actually left on a training mission before the GMG? What would have happened if our resident Dragon Slayer ventured through the lands of Ishgar and beyond? Well if you read you'll find out but one things for sure. He's out to Carve his name in Legend
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Fairy Tail if i did the story would not rely on "The Power Of Friendship"**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Talking- "That's my sandwich"

Thinking- " _She stole my sandwich_ "

Spells, Magical items, Terms affiliated with Magic and Speech of Higher Beings (Dragons and other mythical creatures)-" **How dare she steal my sandwich** "

 **Carved In Legend**

 **Prologue**

Our tale begins in the town of Magnolia, the town that once housed the greatest amongst all guilds Fairy Tail. Although most would describe a guild as a place to work, strictly professional where one would get a job, a job of that mainly of a wizard, Fairy Tail would describe a guild as place where the lost would find a way, where the discriminated could rise and where the abandoned would find a family.

These were the thought running through the mind of Macao, the unofficial and temporary guild master of Fairy Tail. After the disappearance of the core members of Fairy Tail seven years ago they had been left in the dust as the world moved without them but Macao and the remaining members could not, they were stuck in the memories of their guildmates. Before he could wallow in despair the doors of their

'New' guild hall bust open and as the bright light shone it revealed the silhouettes of people but as the light died down he could see it, the faces of their previously dead guildmates. He burst into tears as all his guildmates ran to greet their dead friends.

"What we missed 7 years of our life!" screamed a certain redhead that you all may know as Erza Scarlet.

"Is that your daughter" asked an excited Lucy.

"Oh my god I missed you both so much" Levy said while hugging Jet and Droy.

"Stay the fuck away from Juvia ya creep" answered a furious Gray.

"Been a while Makarov" said one Macao.

Now here comes the protagonist of our story Natsu Dragneel, The Salamander. Natsu looked around him as his guildmates conversed with each other. He saw Wendy,Carla and Happy talking to Reedus, the resident painter of Fairy Tail. He saw Levy talking to Jet and Droy, Lucy was talking to Erza and Bisca with Asuka, Bisca's daughter hiding behind her mother. He saw Gray fighting with Lyon, who came to Fairy Tail when he heard rumors circulating around along with Juvia who was holding Gray's saw Master Makarov talking to Gildarts something about the next master. They all had one thing in common. They were all smiling. It made him smile too.

As Natsu took one last look around, he exited the guildhall. After a short walk through the woods nearby he arrived at his house. It was alright, well if you could call a house with no roof, broken windows and generally ripped out walls alright. A storm was probably responsible for the destruction. Natsu could care less about the house. All he needed to do was to pick up a few things and hightail his ass out of Magnolia to train.

Now you might be wondering how and why would he need to leave Magnolia. Well after his fight with the Seven Kin Of Purgatory, namely Zancrow as well as his fight with Hades, the guildmaster of Grimoire Heart, His encounter with the Black Mage, Zeref and his fight with Acnologia, the current Dragon King it made him realise how weak he really was. Where he stood amongst the powerful monsters and mages alike. He realised that he could never even hope to compete against nor defeat the upcoming challenges. Therefore he came to the conclusion that a training mission was a necessity in order for him to be able to protect his friends, his family.

As he entered the house the first thing he saw was a mess. It was utterly chaotic as if one of the guild brawls had occurred within the parameter of his house. The photo of Happy hatching out of his egg had fallen down from his shelf and shattered into pieces. His couch had been turned upside down. The contents of his wardrobe had fallen out. His clothes lay on the floor. The lights had fallen down. His hammock had probably flown out the window to who-knows-where. His shelf had fallen to its side. In short it was completely decimated.

Natsu just bent down picked up up the photo and put it in his sac along with a few of his spare clothes. He took a few of his leftover Jewels and threw it in the sac and flung it on his shoulder. He was done packing. As he got out of his house he noticed that the sun was setting. After mentally debating he decided to stay the night and leave tomorrow early morning. As he was about to go to bed (or his newly replaced hammock) he saw fireworks being launched from the top of the hill where Fairy Tail's 'New' guildhall was located. He assumed that they were probably partying the return of the Tenrou group. He went to sleep.

 **Next Morning**

Natsu woke up early and quickly scribbled a letter that would inform the guild of his absence and his training mission along with stating that he would return before the GMG started. He had gotten the information that every year there was a tournament, The Grand Magic Games that decided the strongest guild in Fiore from Max. He was sure that master Makarov would not give up the opportunity of earning 20 million Jewels so easily, so he knew that Fairy Tail would participate.

He quickly ran to the guild to drop the letter but thats when he saw Gildarts there doing the same. Gildarts then motioned him to give him his letter and he gave it. Gildarts then dropped the letter on the bar counter and dragged Natsu out of the guildhall so as not to wake up the drunken mages who were hammered from last nights party.

"So, I can assume that your leaving the guild for a while for training mission" asked an assured Gildarts.

"Yup, you hit the nail on the coffin" responded Natsu.

"I just guessed seeing as how you had to face off against enemies several leagues ahead of you but I request you not to over work yourself knowing how dedicated you are" said a grinning Gildarts.

"Ya sure" said Natsu scratching his head in embarrassment from being complimented.

"So, can also assume that the next time I see you will beat me"

"Hell ya" replied Natsu

"See you around kiddo" Gildarts said giving Natsu a fist bump.

"See you round too" replied Natsu as he saw Gildarts walk away.

Natsu turned the other way and looked up in the sky. The sun was shining bright almost blinding and one thing was sure and Natsu knew it. This was going to be one hell of an adventure. For this day marked the day our young dragon slayer would Carve his name in Legend.

 **Author's Note**

 **So, this is my first fanfic. English isn't my first language so the grammar may not be perfect. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Please Rate and Review and tell me what to improve**


	2. Chapter 2-Adventures In Bosco

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Fairy Tail if i did the story would not rely on "The Power Of Friendship"**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Talking- "That's my sandwich"

Thinking- " _She stole my sandwich_ "

Spells, Magical items, Terms affiliated with Magic and Speech of Higher Beings (Dragons and other mythical creatures)- ' **How dare she steal my sandwich** '

 **Carved In Legend**

 **Chapter - 1**

 **One Week Later**

Natsu was currently on the border of Bosco, the country adjacent to Fiore. He followed a simple yet rigorous training routine. He woke up early in the morning and after freshening up he ran at least 10 Miles at his top speed. If his speed wavered or faltered then he would have to do 10 situps and pushups. This was done improve his speed as well as his physical prowess. The first day of implementing this training technique resulted in him having to do 370 pushups and situps and was only able to complete 0.7 miles before tiring out. On the third day he was able to complete the run with 320 pushups and situps. After his run he used to have his breakfast which mostly consisted of berries and meat of wild animal he had killed during scavenging for food. On lucky days of passing through towns he used to have some better quality food to eat.

After training his physique he would concentrate on his magical capabilities. He would usually try and improve his basics by practising his classic spells namely **'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'** and **'Fire Dragon's' Roar'.** After which he would try and expand his magic reserves by launching several **'Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar'** in his **'Lightning Fire Dragon Mode'**. This was his normal routine.

After some time of travelling he had arrived at the border of Fiore and Bosco. He had decided he wanted to go to the Kingdom Of Pergrande. He had heard rumors circulating around that a dragon related artefact was located on top of a mountain. So in order to obtain power he needed that artefact hence why he was heading there.

After debating on which route to take he had decided he would cross Bosco to The Holy Kingdom Of Stella then to the chilling kingdom of Iceberg then finally reaching Pergrande.

After an hour or so of crossing Bosco's border he had reached a village.

He had decided to stay the night and tried to find an inn. After walking for a few minutes he came across one named **"The Only Inn In This Town".** He sweatdropped as the name itself stated that he had no other option than to stay here. He entered the building. It was quite old. The tavern only had a few lights, a couch and the front desk. The receptionist was an old lady with gray hair and hazel-coloured eyes, dressed in a light magenta dress. She had no jewelry. Her face was plain and impassive. All and all she was a lady with plain tastes.

"Hello, my name is Ariel i am the receptionist and owner of this inn. How may i help you?" she had a sweet smile plastered on her face. She looked like she genuinely enjoyed working here.

"My name is Natsu and i would like to rent a room for 1 night" said Natsu.

"Here is your key to room 109 and that will be 2400 Jewels" said Ariel

Natsu just handed her the Jewels and took the room key and headed for his room. His room was the last down a long hallway. He arrived at his room and unlocked the door. It was plain. It had a couch is the right corner, a bed in the left corner and a door. Probably leading to the bathroom. He smelled his armpits and made a disgusted face.

" _I need a bath. God do i smell like shit"_ thought one smelly Natsu.

After freshening up and thoroughly scrubbing himself of any mud and grime he decided to train a bit before heading to bed (thankfully it is actually a bed). As he heading out the inn a little girl tugged his pants.

The girl in question was about 12 years, so he assumed as she was the same height as Wendy. She had light brown hair and ruby-red eyes. She was wearing a white dress which had a flower designed over her chest. It was royal blue in colour. The rest of her dress had a few designs coloured blue too. She had a pale complexion and fair skin. It looked quite smooth too. She was well groomed and looked more like royalty than a girl born in a small village.

"Are you a mage, sir" said the girl.

Before Natsu could answer the old lady, Ariel scolded the girl.

"Chloe don't bother guests" said Ariel.

"But grandma" replied the now identified girl, Chloe.

"No buts. Now apologise to our guest" replied Ariel.

"Sorry mister" said a pouting Chloe.

"No it's quite alright. And to answer your question Yes i am a mage" said a smiling Natsu. Chloe's eyes lit up as she heard him.

"Can you show me your magic" asked Chloe.

"Chloe i said it once. DON'T BOTHER OUR GUESTS" said an angry Ariel.

"No its fine. I'm not bothered by her. I actually think that she is quite similar to how i was when i was younger. Always curious about the world around me, excited to learn something new and her childish excitement also brings back some of my memories" said a Natsu.

"Really?" said a hopeful Chloe.

"Really" replied Natsu.

"So will you show me your magic" asked Chloe.

"Yes" replied a smiling Natsu.

"YAY" screamed one excited Chloe.

"We should go out of the village so as not to hurt anyone" said Natsu.

"Grandma can i go. Please please please please please please and pretty please" asked Chloe

Her grandmother just sighed knowing she could not stop her and replied "just be back before sunset".

"Yes grandma" replied Chloe as she grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him outside the tavern.

Soon after a short walk they were into an an open field outside the village.

"What magic do you specialize in mister" asked Chloe.

" **Fire magic**. Specifically **Fire Dragon Slaying Magic"** said Natsu while igniting his fists on fire.

"That's SO COOL" said Chloe as she observed the flame.

"That's nothing. Look at this" said a grinning Natsu.

" **Fire Dragons-"**

Natsu sucked in a lot of air. His belly began swelling up. Soon the air rushed to his mouth.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOAR"** Screamed Natsu as he shot across a jet of flames that decimated everything that it came in contact with and destroyed a few unfortunate trees that were in the path of the flames setting them up in a blazing inferno, incinerating them within seconds upon ignition.

"That's so COOL" said an amazed Chloe.

"Do you want to see more" asked Natsu.

"Yes. please show me more" replied Chloe

After showing a variety of his spells ranging from **'Secret Arts'** to **'Lightning Dragon's Roar'** to Chloe everything within a 500 metre radius was destroyed in a raging inferno. Well at least he didn't cause a wildfire. It was sunset and Chloe had to return back to the inn but Chloe wanted him to show her more but after explaining that her grandmother might get worried and get the wrong idea, she reluctantly complied to return home.

As they were returning back to the village they heard a scream.

"RUN. THE SERPENT'S HEAD ARE HERE" Screamed someone from the village.

The first thing Natsu saw was that the whole village was in flames. There were weird men in cloaks with a symbol on their back. The symbol was that of the white two-headed snake with a rod passing through the centre as the snake swirled around the rod. As he was observing the symbol he failed to notice that Chloe sneaked past the men and was rushing towards the inn. As he snapped back into reality he saw Chloe running toward the inn. He quickly followed behind her.

As Chloe reached the inn all she saw was fire, her grandmother was chained and being carried of by the cloaked men.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GRANDMOTHER" screamed Chloe.

"Isn't it obvious kid. Were going to sell your 'Grandmother' to slavery. And you too. But I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with you before we sell you off too" said the cloaked figure.

"Ya me to-" but before he could complete his sentence, he was punched square in the face with a flaming fist by, you guessed it, Natsu.

"Complete that sentence and I will make you wish that your life was hell" said an enraged Natsu.

He was enraged would be an understatement. He was furious would also be an understatement as you could feel the bloodlust he was radiating. He was angry because these people were so despicable that they were willing to sell innocent men, women and children to slavery. It reminded him of what happened to Erza.

"What the hel-" but again before he could complete his sentence, he was knocked out by Natsu.

More of the cloaked men surrounded Natsu after seeing their comrades fall to a single punch from Natsu. One of the cloaked men stepped forward and said:

"Look kid, we here to capture all the inhabitants of this village and sell them for a profit so you better pipe down else you'll be repenting that you did not do as we said"

But before the cloaked figure could continue any further, he was hit with a flaming fist. The cloaked man staggered backwards but did not fall

"Well you'll regret that. Men ATTACK" screamed the cloaked figure.

All the mages that surrounded readied their spells and fired at Natsu. But to their surprise Natsu dodged all of them. Every single God-Damn one of them. The cloaked mages were all shocked.

"Now it's my turn" said a maniacally grinning Natsu.

Natsu switched to his **'Lightning Fire Dragon Mode'** , cackling lightning pulsed all around him. The mages shook in fear. The magical pressure around him was immeasurable. He inhaled. Then came the attack.

' **Lightning Fire Dragon's ROAR'**

He spun around as he destroyed everything including the mages and knocked out all but one, the cloaked figure that had stepped up to threaten him. He was lucky enough to duck under his roar.

"What kind of monster are YOU?" asked the mage fearfully.

"You have the nerve to call me a monster but you do not even think about your actions. You were about to sell innocent children to slavery all for own profit" Natsu said while pointing to Chloe.

"I'm sorry" said the mage scared shitless.

"Answer me. Are you the leader of Serpent's Head?" asked Natsu with a dangerous edge in his tone which promised a world of pain if he was not given a proper answer

"No. Serpent's Head is huge organization whose headquarter is located in Sivilla, the capital of Bosco. Just go to the bar named 'Venom' and ask for the Orange Martini with a white serpent's head. The bartender will take you to the boss. Please spare me." Told the cloaked mage.

"I'll tie you up and ship you to the authorities along with your buddies they'll decide what to do with you" said Natsu as he punched the daylights out of the only other conscience mage in the vicinity.

"Thank you saving us" said Ariel.

"Ya. You were so AWESOME. You kicked their butts" said Chloe.

Natsu blushed in embarrassment from all the praise.

"You must be tired from all that fighting I give you some food. It's the least I can do for you for saving us" said a random villager.

The other started giving their gratitude as the sunset over the village. After some time passed Natsu returned to his room which was saved from the fire as he started eating eat which leaved some amazed villagers and a Chloe screaming his praise. He slumped down to his bed and drifted to blissful sleep.

 **Next Morning**

"Stay in the village Natsu. Please. Please. Please. Please and Pretty Please" said a tearful Chloe

"Stop it Chloe. Natsu has to go now" said Ariel to her granddaughter.

"But Grandmother"

"No buts. Natsu you may leave if you want to but remember this, you will always be welcome here. Said Ariel.

Natsu smiled and turned to Chloe

"Don't worry I will return" said Natsu.

"I know you will" replied Chloe.

"So, I will be taking my leave" said Natsu as started walking away.

"Come back soon" said Chloe.

"I will" replied Natsu as he started to his new destination, Sivilla, capital of Bosco. What adventure awaits our young herp? Only one way to find out.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, second chapter. It is quite cool to write fanfics. BTW I was inspired by digemsmack to get my lazy ass to actually write. He is a great guy. Go check em out if you have time.**


	3. Chapter 3-Adventures In Bosco

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm writing this at the start cause I don't know, because I can.** **So, this was one of the more interesting chapters. I do want to keep the Bosco arc short and sweet. As Natsu said he will be going from Bosco to Stella then Iceberg then to Pergrande. I don't have anything planned for Stella and Iceberg yet but I'll think of something. Enjoy the chapter and please leave a review if there are any inconsistencies or mistakes that you spot. Criticism is always appreciated both positive and negative.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail if I did the story would not rely on "The Power of Friendship"**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Talking- "That's my sandwich"

Thinking- " _She stole my sandwich_ "

Spells, Magical items, Terms affiliated with Magic and Speech of Higher Beings (Dragons and other mythical creatures) – ' **How dare she steal my sandwich** **'**

 **Carved In Legend**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Darchlight Woods**

 **Three Days Later**

It's been 3 days since Natsu left the village. He followed his rigorous training routine but increased the punishment to 15 pushups and sit-ups. Another thing he did was set up a time limit to finish his physical training. One the first day he gave himself a 3-hour time limit. He finished it in 2 hours 26 minutes. The next day he gave himself a 2-hour limit. He fulfilled it just barely in a 1 hour 57 minutes. That's about how far he could go but this time limit allowed him to a lot more time for magic training. He also added another thing to his schedule. He allotted 2 hours for development of new moves.

Currently he was able to develop 2 new moves, though albeit accidently. He was trying to condense a huge ball inferno into a sphere. It worked. He then decided that he would launch it into his opponent causing a massive explosion but while trying to launch it he tripped on small rock and fell and thus launching the sphere up into the air. And one thing Mother Nature taught him was that whatever goes up has to come down, unfortunately he had found this the hard way when he tried to fly like Igneel, his dragon parent and jumped off a cliff. Needless to say, he had quite a few bruises and had to listen to Igneel's obnoxious laughter. But back to the present he expected it to land on top of his head but to his surprise it didn't but rather burst into smaller pleases raining down on the surrounding areas with small explosion. Trying to find a reason to why this happened he created another sphere of condensed flames and held it for about 10 second. After 10 seconds the sphere had burst with a massive explosion. He then realized that his flames where to powerful to be condensed in to sphere and would collapse but this worked as an advantage when airborne as it had no contact with any other surface and would split into mini spheres and rain down.

He tried it again and it had the same result. This time he made a mode condensed sphere and launched it upwards and the sphere bust into countless more powerful explosion. Natsu grinned at the sight. Now he had a new move in his arsenal. He decided to call it **'Fire Dragon's Meteor Shower'**.

One curious Natsu then tried to repeat his accidental 'success' and fired his sphere forward, instead of throwing it upward. After travelling a few meters, it exploded. The explosion was huge and everything within 100m of the blast was caught in a blazing inferno. Natsu decided he would call it **'Fire Dragon's Blasting Sphere'**. That was all the success he got in the department of spell development.

Natsu had also started moving toward Bosco's capital, Sivilla. He was about half way there. But the main problem lay here. In order to get to the capital on the route he was currently following he would need to cross the Darchlight Woods. It was a vast network of interconnected forests that formed the goliath of massive forests. It spanned for about 189 miles from what a villager from the village bordering the forest told him. But distance was not the problem. The monsters that came out after dusk were the problem. No one knew what they were but knew they were powerful and dangerous and most people did not want to risk their life in order to find out. Most people including powerful mages that dared to cross the forest at night were never found again. The villagers made an appeal to the **'Magic Council'** but the request was never accepted, merely ignored. Going around the woods would take too long so going through was the only way

Natsu decided it was wise to travel early morning at daybreak and quickly run through the forest. The villagers told him that transportation could not get through the dense and interwoven trees and he'd need a lantern to see through the canopy. They didn't know that he was human lantern.

It was currently noon and he'd have to wait for daybreak tomorrow but for now he would get the necessary supplies for the trip.

 **Next Morning, At the Crack of Dawn,**

He had all supplies needed to travel through the forest **.** food, water, and a few daggers. He had bought the daggers from a local blacksmith. He understood the advantage of having concealed weapon and had bought a few daggers and pocketed them. This was mainly safety insurance if he was unable to complete the journey. He was ready

 **On the borders of Darchlight Woods**

Natsu took a deep breath. He needed to cover 189 miles in 10 hours on FOOT. His top speed would easily allow him to cover 1 mile in 2 or 3 minutes and thanks to his rigorous training routine he would be able to maintain it for at least 1 hour, 2 hours tops. He should be able to cover it. He started sprinting. His speed started to increase gradually until he ran as fast as he could. Some would say that it couldn't be humanly possible to run that fast and they would be right, Natsu was running at blazing fast speeds. His trail had started to catch fire as started to use his magic to boost his speed to incredible levels. All one could see would be a red flash. A Blur.

It was about 4 hours since Natsu started running. He had ran beyond his top speed by a huge margin. He was able to maintain it for 3 hours before he had to slow down. Natsu himself was quite shocked at how fast he was running and on how he was maintaining it but after seeing a blue glow around his body while running he understood that he was running so fast that the **'Ethernano'** in the air was being collected in front of him and his body was utilizing that to sustain his speed by absorbing it into his **'Magic Container'** and converting it into magical energy. He'd have to look into this later and how it could be used in combat. But now he was exhausted. No system can be self-sustaining, this **'Ethernano Collection Technique'** did allow him to keep going on than what it would normally allow him but his muscles had started to give up on him and his body was tired.

He was half way there, so Natsu decided it would be best to take a break. He sat under a tree, taking support from it. He grabbed some food that he grabbed from the village bordering the woods and munched it down. After taking a big gulp of water down his throat he decided that a few minutes of nap time would not hurt his schedule. As he closed his eyes and fell into blissful unconsciousness. Oh boy was he wrong when he said a few minutes of sleep.

 **At Dusk,**

Natsu woke up groggily rubbing his eyes. He looked around. He paused for a bit. His brain was still booting on. After a few a second's realization dawned (no pun intended) upon him. He realized that it was dusk. He was so screwed. He was off schedule by a huge margin.

He had three options. One was to stay where he was, set up camp and move at dawn. The other was to continue slowly and carefully in order to not get caught off guard and fight his way through. The last one was to sprint the hell out before the monsters realized he was even here. After one mental debate he decided he would sprint the fuck out of here. Of reasons were simple and valid. For the first option setting camp would be hard in the dense woods and even if he did, he might fall asleep and be killed while sleeping. For the second option if he went too slow, he would be easily noticeable and would be prone to pack hunters, if they set up traps for him. If he'd sprint extremely fast then not only would he be able to outrun potential attackers and avoid incoming blast or attacks from monsters due to his momentum as he'd be harder to hit while in motion. You know what they say 'The Best Damage Is No Damage At All' so deciding to follow the line decided he'd sprint for it.

He took a deep breath. He began running. Slowly picking up pace. He then quickly shot up like a bullet. Everything in and around him burned to a crisp. He was like a fireball rolling at _very_ high speeds. A group of trees were blocking Natsu's path. Poor things the never saw it coming.

' **Fire Dragon's Blasting Sphere'**

the condensed ball of flames exploded in a huge explosion as soon as they came in contact with the trees. Natsu, like a total Badass ran through the explosion and came out unscathed. He sighed. _"this was going to be a long haul"_

After a few minutes on running, he saw a monster. It looked like an insect. It was lime green in colour. It was bipedal. It had blades for arms. They had a darker hue of green. The monster had leaves on its back. Its face was grey in colour. It had no mouth. It was right smack dab in Natsu's way. Well unfortunately for it.

' **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'**

It was incinerated bore it could even scream. Natsu blazed past. He incinerated anything that came between him and his goal. His goal was to get out of this forest and nothing was going to stop him from doing that. Trees, monster, animal and anything that came in between would be burnt ashes.

 **2 Hours later,**

Natsu was still running. He had killed about 200 monsters give or take a few. If these were the type of monster then getting out of this forest would be a breeze. Literally. He was running faster than wind. Unfortunately, he was so wrong. So, so wrong.

He saw another insect monster. He held out his fist and was readying a **'Fire Dragon's** **Iron Fist'** but as he was running toward the monster something crashed into him. More specifically a tree. And by gods did it hurt. It hurt like a BITCH. He'd been running really fast but when the tree fell on him, he had come to a sudden stop.

He then glanced towards the direction from where the tree fell. He saw those insect monster with their blade-like hand standing there. Those bastards had cut the tree on purpose. He looked around him. He was surrounded by more on those insect monsters. They had lured him into a trap.

Natsu grit his teeth. They'd pay for what they did. He burned the tree on his back to a crisp. He got back on his feet and he started forming a sphere of concentrated flames. He compressed more flames. This had been the most he had been able to compress, mainly out of rage.

' **Fire Dragon's Meteor Shower'**

As the condensed sphere of flames shot up it split into smaller sphere which landed and exploded on contact killing all the bug-like monsters. They were all incinerated into flames. All of them were wiped out by a single attack but they had reinforcements as more bug monsters surrounded Natsu. Natsu growled in annoyance as he readied another sphere of fire. But that is when tragedy struck.

' **W̵̠̝̼̪̬̄̌̃͑͗̚͘͠ḧ̴̡̗͈́ő̵͔̜͓̹̗̬̝̝̥́͜ ̴̛̼̹͔͕͙͍̙̪̞̲͋̽́̅́̓̆̽͝d̸̲̙͔͔͉̃a̷̰̼̳͕̪͗̀r̶̟̮̰̩̲̺̠̤̱̅̈͜ẹ̵̡͕͕̬̔̄̐̐̓̏̑̃̐̐ ̵̤͉͙̱̩̪̫̺̩̉͛́̾̎̿̐d̴̛̹̿̔ḯ̵̢͚̟͕̺̫̩̖͎̏̔̃͝s̶͓̈͑̏̀̇̒̈͜͠t̷̛̝̞͒̒̈́̅͗̆u̴̺̪̣̤͙͇͒͒͝r̷̡͔͕͙͈̝̪̦͇̳̂͌̈̊b̶̢͔̲̰͖͕͈̻̺̠́̉͐͝ ̸̮̓m̶̭̞͊̎̌͗̾́̃̚ỹ̶̨̢̪̺̥͓̫͍̤͉̉͂͘͘ ̶̦̘̼̘̝͙̣̗̪͋ş̴̱͎͎̞͂l̷̊̊͑͛̒̚͜͝ǔ̵̡̍͋͋͗m̴̛̠͎̼͓̻͇͓̼͗̅̃͊̿́̆͝ḅ̷̭̲͍̞͍̓͛̎̐̋͆̉͠e̸̻̞̜̲̟̋r̵̗̯̩̻͖̱̲̃̌́? ̵̧̦͑̓͌̔͊̎̀̎̓'**

There lay a majestic creature that spoke with that powerful yet distorted voice. After hearing the powerful voice, the bug monsters ran away. The Beast had scales covering its whole body, they were turquoise in colour. They suited the mighty beast well. The aforementioned beast had 9 heads. Each radiated off an aura of different elements. Its teeth were sharp. All 18 of its red eyes glared at Natsu. It was a 9-headed **Hydra**. Hydraswere rare creatures. They almost never were found, the last one found was a 4-headed one that was relatively weak but was found over 45 years ago. A 10-headed Hydra was said to be on par with a dragon, a 9-headed one was only slightly weaker. His **'Dragon Slaying Magic'** would still be quite effective against a Hydra was it was a sub-species of dragons.

Before Natsu could utter a word one of the Hydra'shead shot out blue tinted lightning at Natsu. So Natsu returned the favour.

' **Fire Dragon's Blasting Sphere'**

The sphere collided with the lightning resulting in a huge blast sending shockwaves throughout the forest. But before Natsu could even react a huge torrent of azure coloured flames covered him.

TheHydrajust looked at the area where Natsu was standing. To its surprise Natsu ate all its fire. Natsu's flames were now tinted blue.

"Thanks for the meal. I was quite hungry. These flames are quite tasty" said a now grinning Natsu.

Natsu then ignited his fist and shot toward the Hydra.

' **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'**

He punched the Hydrain the stomach but the scales were only slightly damaged from the attack. To Natsu's surprise they healed back up instantly. The Hydranoticed Natsu's dazed state and took advantage and fired a torrent of Dark Energy at Natsu. As soon as Natsu snapped out of his daze he noticed the beam of dark energy fired at him and formed a 'x' shape with his arms, covered in flames and braced for impact. The beam hit Natsu but he was able to block the attack with minimum damage. Looks like reasoning was thrown out the window, it was time to fight. Natsu sucked in air.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar'**

The roar hit the Hydra and did a lot more damage but the Hydra's regeneration kicked in and healed of damage that had been dealt. Natsu scoffed. This was going to be one annoying battle. He would probably attack the monster consecutively, quickly before it started to regenerate. As Natsu was thinking one of the Hydra's head fired off a torrential beam of water. It was quite fast. Natsu, by the use of his speed and instinct, dodged the blast just barely. Natsu quick on his feet formed two concentrated spheres of flames

' **Fire Dragon's Blasting Sphere'**

The Hydra was able to block one sphere blast with a beam of dark energy but was hit by the other. Its regeneration kicked on again and undid all damage. This time the Hydra was quick to recover from the attack and fired off a blast of lightning. Natsu dodged it by sidestepping. Both were glaring at each other. Both were trying to find openings and were waiting to strike. A few seconds passed, a gentle breeze blew past, opposite to the direction. this breeze was exactly what Natsu needed.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar'**

The breeze amplified the roar but the Hydra was ready for the attack and counterattacked with a blast of water. When the two blast met head on, it resulted in release of a huge amount of steam. The steam covered the whole area. Due to the steam the Hydra had lost track of Natsu. Before it could react, it heard a shout.

' **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'**

The Hydra was hit with a flaming fist which had damaged its scales. But before the regeneration could kick in Natsu hit it again.

' **Fire Dragon's Flaming Talons'**

The hit had increased the wounds but Natsu could not afford to stop here.,

' **Fire Dragon's Burning Claw'**

Natsu repeated struck the wound with several slashes from his flaming claws. The wound was big enough for his next move. Natsu readied a concentrated sphere of flames.

' **Fire Dragon's Blasting Sphere'**

The sphere of flames penetrated through the wound causing a huge explosion inside the body of the beast. The Hydra roared in pain but before Natsu could continue his relentless assault the Hydra hit him with its tail and knocked him into some trees, crushing them. It took a few seconds for both to recover from the blows received.

The Hydra then fired off a beam of Dark energy at Natsu. Natsu countered with his own.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar'**

But this time the Hydra was smart and fired a blast of wind towards Natsu. Natsu then blocked it with his flaming hands. The Wind put out his Fire. Before Natsu could even react, he was hit with a bolt of Lightning. He roared in pain. He understood what the Hydra had done. It fired the beam of darkness as a distraction, then used its other head to fire a blast of wind in order to lower his guard and finally hit him with his Lightning. It had done lot of damage but he could not give up. He jumped up with a flaming sphere in one hand.

' **Fire Dragon's Blasting Sphere'**

It hit one of the Hydra's head and exploded. Before the Hydra could heal itself Natsu would delete him out of existence.

' **Fire Dragon's Blazing Claw'**

Natsu repeated struck the Hydra's neck and with a final strike cut its head clean. The head fell on the floor with a 'thud'. Natsu looked at the Hydra. The head had s regrown. It had regenerated its head back, its FUCKING HEAD back to its original state. " _HOLY HELL, WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WAS HE DEALING WITH"_ thought Natsu.

The Hydra then took the opportunity of the dazed Natsu to attack. It fired a beam of concentrated Dark magic combined with Lightning magic. Natsu noticed the blast but had no time to react or dodge and was hit by it. The blast had sent Natsu flying into trees thereby increasing the overall damage dealt.

Natsu was lying in the middle of the ruined trees. His body had sustained a lot of damage from that combined blast. But he was not knocked unconscious but thinking on how to defeat the monster. He had only half his magical reserves left and he had to make them count. By laying down after the attack the Hydra would lower its guard making it more susceptible to surprise, he had realized that attacking its head or its body would have no use as it would heal back up. He then understood where to aim. He would aim for its Heart. It was a last-ditch attempt and if it was able to recover from that then he was screwed.

As Natsu had anticipated the Hydra had lowered its guard. It was the perfect time to strike. He got up and activated his **'Flame Lightning Drive'** , new name but who cares. The Hydra was surprised that Natsu was still alive and was not prepared for the oncoming barrage of attacks.

' **Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar'**

The blast hit the Hydra head on. It stumbled backward but before it could even stabilize Natsu was ready to unleash a wave of attacks.

' **Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist'**

It was hit with knocked off balance and fell but used its tail to whack Natsu away. It got up quickly. It noticed the sudden increase in Natsu's power and got desperate. It readied its most powerful weapon; a culmination of all its elements, including ones that he had not yet used in the battle like iron.

Natsu noticed the Hydra readying its attack and understood that it got desperate for victory. He could not dodge the attack safely as his wounds were stinging and dragging his speed down. He decided to counter with his own strongest spell.

' **Dragon Slaying Secret Arts: Crimson Lightning Lotus Blade'**

Both parties fired off their respective attacks. The blast met head on. At first the Hydra's blast pushed Natsu's but soon lost its lead as the Flame-Lightning blast pushed back steadily but was again pushing back Natsu's blast. Eventually both blasts came into a stalemate and exploded in a gigantic inferno that ravaged everything around them.

Natsu decided that it was time to end this fight. Though he was still reeling from the effects of using such a strong spell, he still some magical energy left. It was the perfect opportunity to strike as the Hydra had still not recovered from the blast.

Before the Hydra could react Natsu appeared and attacked its chest.

' **Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist'**

' **Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist'**

' **Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist'**

Natsu struck the Hydra's chest with 3 consecutive fist attacks flattening its protective scales.

' **Lightning Fire Dragon's Claw Strike'**

Natsu ripped open the scales with multiple claw strikes. There he saw the creatures Heart. It was quite big. The wound would start regenerating, so he needed to blast the Hydra open inside out. He readied a sphere of Flames combined with Lightning. It was time to end it.

' **Lightning Fire Dragon's Blasting Sphere'**

The sphere penetrated through the would and struck the mighty creature's Heart. The sphere exploded on contact with the Heart, destroying it in flames.

Natsu jumped back as the creatures gave a dying roar and fell down. It was dead. He had won. He had won against a FUCKING HYDRA. FUCK YA.

The Hydra closed its eyes forever. Natsu looked at the beast's body, its 9 heads lay motionless. He looked towards the head that had fired flames at him. He removed its eyes from its head. This would be disgusting but he needed to do this. He closed his eyes and gulped down the Hydra's eyes. It tasted disgusting and gave him the urge to vomit but he swallowed it.

He felt his magic reserves increase tremendously from eating its eyes, about 75% more than what he originally had. He then activated his flames. They were blue in colour. He grinned. He switched back to his normal flames. He would call it **'Azure Flame Drive'**. He then looked to the Hydra's body. He then thought about what more he could salvage from its body. Then he glanced towards it scales. It scales were tough and the only reason he was able to penetrate them was due to his **'Dragon Slaying Magic'** , any normal mage would be toast against that monster. He then removed one of the daggers he had bought from the store and started removing its scales.

 **Half an Hour Later,**

Natsu had successfully removed most of the scales from the Hydra's body. He had put them in his bag. He had failed to notice that it had already become dawn. He noticed the sunrise and realized that it was already morning. He had spent the whole night in the forest but it was worthwhile. He had gotten a huge power boost, a cool new mode and some sweet scales.

He started to walk away to his original destination, Sivilla. He was already off schedule from his little detour but it was still very worth it. What awaited him at Sivilla. He pondered on what he would do on arrival but as always threw concern out the window, after all it was still a new adventure.


	4. Interlude: On the World Stage

**Author's Note:**

 **I would like to thank you all that have read this story up until this point. I appreciate all the support that you have provided. From favs, follows and reviews, I appreciate all of them. I may not be able to update for al few days to 1 month due to final examinations nearing, at 5** **th** **of June. This will be a short chapter setting the scene for the next few chapters and dropping hints for other adventures. So, enjoy the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail if I did the story would not rely on "The Power of Friendship"**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Talking- "That's my sandwich"

Thinking- " _She stole my sandwich_ "

Spells, Magical items, Terms affiliated with Magic and Speech of Higher Beings (Dragons and other mythical creatures) – ' **How dare she steal my sandwich** **'**

 **Carved In Legend**

 **Chapter 3**

 **On the World Stage**

 **3 Days Later,**

It had been 3 days since Natsu had slain the Hydra. His new **'Azure Flame Drive'** not only allowed access to a Hydra's Flame but also its regenerative capabilities. Although he was not sure that he'd be able to regenerate after getting his head cut off but his regeneration was boosted to extreme levels. To test his regeneration, he made a deep incision on his arm. To his surprise it was healed within seconds. But it had two drawbacks. One that in order to activate his regeneration he had to enter his **'Azure Flame Drive'** and the other that it used up magic from his magical reserves in order to boost his healing capabilities. Although it was not that taxing on his reserves but it was still noticeable but compared to the benefits it was still well worth it.

When Natsu wanted to develop new spells for his new drive he fired up a **'Magic Circle'** on accident. The **'Magic Circle'** was azure in colour. It had ' **Draconic Runes'** on the edges of the circle, along the circumference. In the middle was a **'Hydra's'** head. He decided to fire a blast from it. A blue coloured fireball shot out, targeting a nearby deer. After travelling for a few meters, the fireball split into 9 smaller. As soon as the deer noticed the fireballs heading its way and moved out of its way. To the surprise of both Natsu and the deer, the fireballs recalibrated their position, the deer out of sheer instincts jumped but was struck by 5 blasts. The 4 that missed turned back around and struck the deer who was consumed in a blazing inferno, Poor Deer. Natsu just grinned. His new spell had a homing effect, that is it would never miss. He would name it **'Azure Flame Dragon's Hydra Blast'** as the spell resembled the Hydra that he had slain.

On the note of his training, his magical reserves had expanded exponentially. His physical prowess was nothing to scoff at, and he was monstrously fast in terms of pure speed.

Natsu was about a day's journey away from Bosco's capital, Sivilla. After he would reach the capital, he would buy a disguise and enter the bar to attack the slaver's guild and take it down. Once the head, fell the others would also come tumbling down with internal fights for power as the power vacuum would expand taking the whole circuit down, that was Natsu's plan. First, he would request to speak to the boss as a client then take him down along with his henchmen. Oh, if only it were that simple.

 **Meanwhile With Fairy Tail,**

 **With 'Team Gray'**

Natsu had left with only a letter stating that he'd be back before the **'GMG'.** He knew that his rival would grow strong and train. He could only return the favour by doing the same as he did not want to fall behind him. He would train hard but for now he'd enjoy a feast in the **'Celestial World'** then train. These were the thoughts of Gray Fullbuster as he entered the Realm of Celestial Spirits.

That was the last anyone heard of Team Gray.

 **In Fairy Tail's Guildhall**

"Master did you see **'Sorcerer's Weekly'** today." Asked Macao.

"No" replied Makarov.

"They published that they found the corpse of a **'9-Headed Hydra'** in Darchlight woods, in Bosco. It was apparently killed by something." Said Macao.

Master Makarov's eyes widened upon hearing the news.

"Whoever killed the Hydra must be powerful to bypass the scales as well as its regeneration" said Makarov.

"Ya" replied Macao.

 **Serpent's Head HQ,**

"Sir, one of our men that escaped capture during his mission to subdue a village said that a very powerful mage would try and destroy our circuit. What should we do Sir?" said a henchman.

"A very powerful mage you say. Let's see if he'll be able to handle **'The Ruined Six'** " said the Leader of Serpent's Head.

"Are you really going to deploy them sir?" asked a fearful henchman.

"Yes. They should be able to handle this 'Powerful Mage'" answered the Leader.

" _This should be good entertainment"_ thought the Leader.

 **?, ?**

"We'll be ready to attack Stella in 2 weeks" said Someone(?).

"Good. Everything is going according to plan." Replied Someone(?).

"After all we will crush them like the INSECTS they are." Replied Someone. His eyes lit red with resentment. The area shook with his power. He would unleash total mayhem unto the world.

 **?, Iceberg**

"My people. We have been oppressed for far too long. Now it is our time to rise. Rise against all the injustice. This Rebelli- no Revolution will succeed. We shall undo all the injustice. We shall rise like the **'Phoenix** ', from its ashes we shall create a new empire, where all are equal, where no one is mistreated for where they were born, for something they cannot control. We will rise. That is my oath." said Someone(?).

People that had gathered around him cheered for him. For their new emperor.

"The revolution will begin in a month. Everybody must be ready because this is about to be a bloodbath" said that Someone.

 **?, Pergrande,**

Deep within the depths of a gigantic mountain lay a hidden **'?'**. It glowed with power as something deep within it resonated. The mountain shook furiously as though an earthquake had just occurred. Then It abruptly stopped.

 **?, ?,**

"The wheels of fate have begun to turn. Only time will decide what the result will be. Will the world crumble as we know it? Will it survive the catastrophe that is to befall this planet?" said Someone(?).

"A Siege, a Revolution and a Plan. Will they succeed?" pondered that Someone.

He/she began to walk away as the sun behind him/her fell below the horizon. The world was consumed by the darkness of the night.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, dropping hints like Crae Mate. This chapter was to increase and build suspense. That was my motive. By giving vague hints and clues. I have given basic gist of what will happen in each continent. To actually understand you'll have to read further when I post.**


	5. Chapter 4-Adventures In Bosco

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow! We hit 1000 views. That's my first milestone. Really appreciate all the support from all you guys. If there is anything, I can improve to make my story better put it in the reviews or PM me. Also, can we hit 50 favs and follows, it would mean a lot to me. Bosco's real story is about to begin now. So, enjoy the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail if i did the story would not rely on "The Power Of Friendship"**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Talking- "That's my sandwich"

Thinking- " _She stole my sandwich_ "

Spells, Magical items, Terms affiliated with Magic, important plot point references and Speech of Higher Beings (Dragons and other mythical creatures) – **'How dare she steal my sandwich'**

 **Carved In Legend**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **VS The Ruined Six**

 **1 Day Later,**

Natsu finally had reached the capital of Bosco. After countless hours of travelling on foot, he had finally reached Sivilla. Natsu had been following his usual training routine but he had increased the 1 mile run to 3 miles. He was able to complete the run. He had also been working hard to expand his Magical Reserves. He was able to maintain **'Azure Flame Drive'** for 5 hours continuously before passing out due to Magical Exhaustion. He was growing more and more powerful day by day.

On reaching Sivilla the first thing he saw were houses. The houses were more like mansions, beautiful using the most modern of techniques for construction. After walking for a bit, he saw shops. Some were vegetable and fruit vendors with the freshest produce. Some were clothing stores with clothes made from the finest of silk. Some were jewelry stores showcasing shimmering jewels hanging off of mannequins. Every passerby had a smile plastered on his/her face. All in all, it looked like vibrant city.

Natsu looked around in amazement. The city was gigantic. There were several beautifully carved statues of people he didn't recognize but marked them as heroes of legend. To him it was like he was lost in a labyrinth which was inside a maze which was again enclosed by another maze. He then shook his head and snapped from his daze, he had a mission to fulfill. He knew he couldn't just ask around for the bar 'Venom' else people might get suspicious if they know what it actually was and he wasn't willing to risk that. Natsu looked around once more and saw a little girl. She was franticly looking for something or someone. Then she looked at Natsu. Her eyes the shimmered with hope. Natsu noticed this and walked up to her.

"Do you need any help?" asked Natsu with a smile.

"Yes. My mother was attacked by some thugs. She told me to run and call for help. Please help my mother." Said the girl.

"I'll help you. Just lead the way and I'll beat those thugs up" said a grinning Natsu.

"Follow me" said the girl. The girl then dragged Natsu through narrow alleys. They maneuvered their way through the crowd. Then Natsu was led through more confusing and convoluted routes that he no longer could remember where he was at before. The girl then led him to a nearby field. It was humongous and very isolated.

"Where are the thugs?" asked Natsu.

"I'm sorry but they paid me to lead you here" stated the girl as she ran away.

"So, you're the so called 'Powerful Mage'" spoke an unknown voice.

Natsu then understood what had happened. The girl had been paid to bring him to an isolated location. It was all a trap. Rage was the first emotion Natsu felt. He then forced himself to calm down and assess the situation. Then came a plan in his head. Fairly simple, taunt the attackers into revealing their position. Natsu was sure there would be more than 1 since it would not only be stupid to send only one person but then there would be no point in setting a trap such as this.

"Come out a face me, You Coward" said Natsu furiously.

"No need to get so furious" said the voice. He then jumped in front of Natsu.

The man in question was young. He had piercing red hair. His eyes were bloodshot red but there was one peculiar thing about his eyes. It held no emotion in them. You could tell a lot about a person from their eyes. Natsu had perfected the art of reading people by looking into their eyes. He had learned a lot from experience like when people were unhappy their eyes held a shimmer. If they were hiding something, they couldn't look eye to eye with someone. But the redhead's eyes held no amount of emotion. They were hollow. Not literally but they looked broken. He had a dark complexion and tanned skin. His attire consisted of a red coat and black pants.

"Who are you?" asked Natsu.

"I am Korvas. I am a member of **'The Ruined Six'** " said the now named Korvas.

"The Ruined Six?" asked a confused Natsu.

"We're the elite amongst the Snake's head. We're the strongest mages in our guild. We protect important supply line and remove thorns like you from getting in our way" said Korvas in a neutral tone. No fluctuation could be detected in his voice.

"Supply lines? You bastards capture innocent people and sell them into slavery. And you act like that is no big deal. You have no right to even speak like that considering the hideous acts that you have performed" said an enraged Natsu.

Korvas remained impassive. He then said "Enough dilly dallies. I have a mission to subdue you and I won't fail."

Korvas then prepared his magic. It was some sort of red energy. After seeing him prepare Natsu did the same. He ignited his hands with flames. Korvas was the first to attack.

' **War God's Blasting Cannon"**

Natsu was shocked when he heard the spell but quickly recovered. He would fight another **'God-Slayer'**. He saw Korvas make cannon, the cannon shot out a fire ball of red energy. He decided to return the favor and began charging a sphere of flames.

' **Fire Dragon's Blasting Sphere'**

Both spheres collided with each other resulting a huge explosion. As the explosion died down both were already ready with their respective spells.

' **War God's Devastating Fist'**

' **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'**

Both rushed at each other with fist lit with magic. Both fists collided with each other resulting in huge shockwaves that blew away anything around them in a furious whirlwind.

"Your quite powerful if I do say so myself" said Korvas monotonously.

His monotonous voice was pissing Natsu off. But he supressed annoyance since it would do him no good. The last **'God-Slayer'** he had fought was Zancrow but his move pool and abilities were similar but at the same time different if that even made any sense. Also, his energy was quite different from Zancrows. His energy felt more corrosive than destructive. He then saw Korvas charge another attack. He then began sucking in air.

' **War God's Rage'**

Korvas' hand had a **'Magic Circle'**.The circle had runic writings along its circumference. In the centre was a face. It was a man wearing a helmet which had a curved protrusion on the top. It probably signified a soldier. As Korvas activated the spell a blast of red energy was released from it. Natsu released his spell.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar'**

Both blasts met head on. At first the beam of red energy pushed Natsu's Flames but soon was exhausted and pushed back by Natsu's Flames, hitting Korvas.

"Good attack. I'll give you that but you've seen nothing yet" said Korvas. At the very least he wasn't as prideful as Zancrow.

' **War God's Hell Rain'**

Korvas fired off thousands of arrows lit with red energy towards the sky, they fell under the influence of gravity, barraging Natsu. Natsu couldn't dodge them due to their wide area and decided to block instead. He came out relatively unscathed. He decided to counter attack.

' **Fire Dragon's Claw**

He formed fire claws and slashed them repeatedly at Korvas. Most of them hit him causing some damage but the **'God-Slayer'** shrugged them off and attacked again.

' **War God's Justice Hammer'**

He formed a huge hammer made of the red energy and swung it at Natsu. As it was about to slam into Natsu, he countered it.

' **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'**

Natsu's Flaming fist hit the face of the hammer, causing it to topple over in the opposite direction and knocking Korvas off balance. It was the perfect opportunity to strike a combo.

' **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'**

The flaming fist hit Korvas square in the face but Natsu didn't stop there.

' **Fire Dragon's Claw'**

Natsu then formed flame claws and combo-slashed Korvas, knocking him backward. He then finished his assault with one more attack.

' **Fire Dragon's Flame Talons'**

Natsu formed wings of flame and slashed Korvas causing him to fall down. But to Natsu's surprise Korvas didn't stay down. He got back up, showing no signs of pain even after Natsu's relentless assault.

"That one hurt quite a lot but it won't be enough to take me down. Its my turn to attack now" said Korvas.

' **War God's Destructive Fist'**

He ran toward Natsu at blazing speeds with his fist coated in red energy. Natsu was thrown off from the fact that he showed no signs of pain. Out of pure instinct was able to block it but couldn't block the other hit.

' **War God's Rage'**

Natsu was hit point-blank with a beam of red energy, sending him flying backward but Korvas had just started his assault.

' **War God's Hell Rain'**

Natsu was then hit with several arrows, sustaining a lot of damage. He was then able to regain balance before Korvas' next attack.

' **War God's Thousand Spear Raid'**

Korvas then created one thousand red spears to finish off Natsu. But before they could mobilize Natsu was able to chant an **'Aria'**. Natsu lit his right hand in flames.

' **When Flames in My Right Hand,**

Natsu then lit is left hand in flames. Then brought both his together.

 **Combine with The Flames in My Left Hand,'**

' **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame'**

As the spears shot forward the they were consumed by the flames which destroy all spears that were shot by Korvas. Korvas was starting to get tired whereas Natsu looked like he had just started after warming up. He needed to finish this fight now so he started casting his strongest spell.

' **When the Judgment is Cast,**

 **The Downfall Shall Arrive,**

 **Drowning This World in War'**

' **God Slaying Sacred Arts: Tribute of Vengeance'**

As Korvas was chanting the spell, chaotic red energy warped around his hands. He then motioned a spiral. The energy started moving the same way. As Natsu saw Korvas chant his strongest spell, he did the same.

' **Dragon Slaying Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Blade'**

Both fired their respective attacks. Both spiralling energies collided against each other. The huge chaotic red energy and the torrential flames were at a stalemate. Constantly struggling against each other, sometimes gaining the upper hand sometimes losing it but finally Korvas gave in to exhaustion as Natsu's blast pummelled through his. He was hit by the torrential flames, knocking him back due to the explosion. He was sent flying but before he could crash someone broke it.

"Looks like he really is powerful to give you such a beating" said Someone.

Natsu was able to see his face. He had black hair and hazel coloured eyes. He was tall and well built. He also had a tanned complexion although not as deep as Korvas'. He had scars all over his body. They marred every inch of his body. It looked like he had lived through a war. He looked quite bulky and held a huge Battle Axe. The battle axe was tainted in red. The handle was golden. It had designs on the haft. The designs looked like there was blood dripping along it, to the grip. Just from looking at the axe Natsu understood that he meant business. Although Natsu would not admit it, he was quite exhausted from his fight but not that much but if the man armed with the axe was as powerful if not more than Korvas then he may be in trouble.

"I'll introduce myself. I am Kai Rienhart, a member of **'The Ruined Six'**.This is my axe. She's called Quake" Kai introduced himself and his axe.

Natsu sweatdropped. Seriously, who names their axe. But the name did provide Natsu with some form of information. Quake usually referred to earthquakes. So, he could assume that it had the power to create mini or full-fledged earthquakes.

"Looks like your' not down for the count yet." Said Kai to Korvas.

"Still have a little bit in me" replied Korvas.

Kai then turned to Natsu and said "Looks like you'll have to face both of us together. It seems like your bad day mate".

Natsu just smirked and replied "Bring it on".

"I'll wipe that smirk out of your face" said Kai as he charged at Natsu with his axe. As Natsu saw him charging he readied his own attack.

' **Slashing Blitz Strike'**

Kai's axe started to glow with a yellow flair. He slammed the axe on the ground, creating a shockwave. But Natsu was quicker and jumped, dodging the attack and then released his own.

' **Fire Dragon's Roar'**

Flames erupted from Natsu's mouth, successfully striking Kai and landing on his feet. But they had no effect on him as he shrugged off the attack. Kai then countered him with an attack of his own.

' **Earth Shattering Slam'**

Kai's axe struck the ground again releasing a bigger burst of energy heading towards Natsu. Natsu jumped in order to avoid the attack but failed to notice Korvas' attack. Soon it was too late.

' **War God's Hell Rain'**

Natsu was hit with countless arrows, piercing his skin. They hurt quite a lot and knocked Natsu back to the ground where he was hit with Kai's attack.

' **Unleashed Potential'**

This time Kai's axe struck the ground creating an even bigger shockwave than the last, striking Natsu, sending him flying into some trees. Natsu recovered from the attack but found them to be on the offensive again. Korvas was charging at him, ready to attack.

' **War God's Rage'**

He released a beam of concentrated red energy at Natsu. Natsu was narrowly able to avoid it by sidestepping but was hit by Kai's attack.

' **Blitz Slash'**

He was hit by the axe, right to the chest. It made quite a nasty wound. Natsu clutched his chest in pain. He had been unable to dodge the attack. He had to say, they did have some impeccable teamwork but he would not be beaten. Not here, not now.

"Not so tough, now are you?" said Kai.

Natsu decided that this was the time to go all out.

' **Azure Flame Drive'**

As soon as he activated his drive his wounds started healing at an accelerated pace. The wound on his cheat healed within seconds. This shocked the attackers.

"Regeneration!" exclaimed Kai.

But before he could say anything more Natsu surprised him with his speed by appearing in front of him in a blink of an eye and hitting him with tremendous force.

' **Azure Flame Dragon's Iron Fist'**

Natsu punched Kai with all his might sending him flying and before Korvas could even react Natsu hit him with is already charging a roar.

' **Azure Flame Dragon's Roar'**

Azure coloured flames erupted from Natsu's mouth, hitting Korvas. Korvas was sent flying into Kai, crashing into him. They were probably down for the count. Or so Natsu thought. He was quite surprised when both Kai and Korvas got up.

"Your power increased by a tremendous margin. It also provided you with fast regenerative capabilities. I got to say that is quite a powerful ability you got there" said Korvas.

"I think its time to end our fight here" said Kai who started charging his attack.

"I think so too" said Korvas starting to charge his own attack.

Kai released his attack.

' **Mighty Blow: Fissure'**

Kai hit the ground with tremendous force causing violent rumbling. Soon the ground started splitting in two. It was creating a massive crack and Natsu was right in between it. Natsu jumped on one side of the crack before it split. The crack split into a huge fissure which looked more like a ravine than a fissure. It was a massive opening. It was dry, it had no lava or water. Looks like the fight would switch to a long-ranged battle since the crack was too wide, though jumping over would be possible but his opponent would shoot him down mid-air before he could cross and he'd fall down the fissure. Natsu readied his attack. His opponents were doing the same.

' **Azure Flame Dragon's Blasting Sphere'**

' **War God's Blasting Cannon'**

Both fired their respective attacks in forms of highly condensed spheres of their respective magic. Korvas' attack was easily overpowered by Natsu's and was heading Korvas' way but in the nick of time Kai blocked the attack for Korvas.

Korvas' exhaustion was dragging him down. He needed to finish it now. He looked towards Kai and nodded. Kai understood and nodded back. Natsu saw their interaction as understood that they were trying to end the battle. It was time he finished this as well. Kai then charged his attack.

' **Slashing Blitz Strike'**

Natsu was confused. Why use a short-range attack in such a situation? What happened then shocked Natsu. Korvas jumped onto Kai's axe. Kai flung Korvas up using his axe. He was quite high in the air, almost above the fissure. Korvas then unleashed the attack he was storing.

' **God Slaying Sacred Arts: Gift of War: Destruction Fist'**

Korvas' fist was lit with powerful magic, able to slay even gods but due to exhaustion he was slightly off trajectory than what he wanted to catch. This gave Natsu the perfect time to counter his attack with one of his own.

' **Dragon Slaying Secret Arts: Azure Flame Demolition Fist'**

Korvas missed his target and Natsu was able to counterattack him to his stomach with a punch that hit him with tremendous force, knocking him into Kai, who was across the fissure. Both were knocked back into some trees, ultimately fading into unconsciousness.

But trouble for Natsu was not yet over. A cloaked figure appeared out of no-where. He pulled out an injection from his pocket. It had a blue coloured liquid inside. The cloaked figure was able to dodge Natsu's reflex counter and injected the blue serum in Natsu's body. Natsu felt the serum enter his bloodstream. He immediately felt drowsy and tired. It was probably a strong anaesthesia that knocked victims out cold. He felt his conscious fading away. The cloaked figure then removed a knife but before he could kill Natsu, a woman with cream blonde hair with long twin blades knocked the knife out of the cloaked figures hand. That was the last thing Natsu saw before he faded into unconsciousness.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, chaps done. I will try and upload a Christmas special if possible, on or after 24** **th** **December. You might wanna give it a read because it might be relevant for the story. I do want suggestions for a powerful name for a female character. She will have a prominent role in this story so I want a good name for her. Comment your names in the reviews and I might pick them. And Thank You for reading. Merry Early Christmas and a Happy New Year, if I don't upload.**


	6. Chapter 5-Adventures in Bosco

**Author's Note:**

 **I am really sorry for the late upload. I was writing the Christmas special when I had to go on a surprise trip. Couldn't complete it. I will upload it for next Christmas though. I wasn't able to update due to final semester. Going to be quite busy. So, enough rambling lets get on with the chap.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail if I did the story would not rely on "The Power of Friendship"**

 **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

Talking- "That's my sandwich"

Thinking- " _She stole my sandwich_ "

Spells, Magical items, Terms affiliated with Magic and Speech of Higher Beings (Dragons and other mythical creatures) – ' **How dare she steal my sandwich** **'**

 **Carved In Legend**

 **Chapter 5**

 **An Unexpected Ally**

 **One Day Later,**

"Ow my head hurts. What… Where am i?" was the first thought in our protagonist's head.

"Looks like your up much earlier than I expected" said ?. The ? in question was a woman with milky blonde hair with eyes like those of aquamarines. She was very voluptuous with a slender waist and was err… Quite Blessed in the upper department, lets leave it at that. She had a pale complexion and her attire consisted of a white coat with blue designs with gold belt securely locking it with a plain scaly white undercoat. **(A/N: Search Yauras from Alchemist Code. Its where I'll probably get most character designs from)**

"Who are you?" asked Natsu as he got cautious.

"Relax, why would I kill you after saving your ass and isn't it politer to introduce yourself before asking someone that question" said the busty woman quite bluntly to be honest.

"My names Natsu. Natsu Dragneel and yours?" replied Natsu.

"My names Valerie" replied the now named Valerie.

Then there was an awkward silence. The kind of silence when you meet a new person but have no idea on what to converse with, kind of silence. It continued for a few minutes before Valerie broke it.

"Why were you fighting with 2 of the most elite members of serpent's head" asked Valerie curiously.

"I fell into a trap, they probably wanted revenge for me taking out their grunts" replied Natsu.

"Interesting. Did the grunts you defeat spill out any beans?" asked Valerie.

"The guy said to go to the Venom Bar and-"

"And order the orange martini stuff right. Its there go to fake address since there is no bar called 'Venom' in this town" cut in Valerie.

Now Natsu was pissed. The grunt lied to him. F-in Bastard. The next time he sees him he'd surely beat the shit out of him. But wait, how the hell did this chick know so much about this slaver's guild?

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Natsu.

"I've been after the Slaver's circuit for quite some time now. Been a thorn in their path. I took down various strategic supply lines of theirs. I'm probably no. 1 on their hitlist" answered Valerie.

"Interesting. Then who was the hooded guy and what the hell did he inject into my body?" asked Natsu.

"The hooded man was another member of **'The Ruined Six'** and to answer your second question probably a drug to knock you out" answered Valerie.

"What happened afterwards? Did you kick his ass? Did you make them pay for what they did?" asked Natsu.

"Unfortunately, He along with his companions got away before I could apprehend them" stated Valerie.

"Where am i?" asked Natsu.

"You're at my house" answered Valerie.

"Why did you help me?" asked Natsu.

"Because why not? Besides you're quite strong and I see that you clearly have a bone to pick with Serpents Head so how about we team up against them" offered Valerie.

"Fine with me. So how about an information exchange but I don't have much information on them except that the two I fought were members of **'The Ruined Six'** and were named Rai and Forcas" Said Natsu.

"Do you mean Kai and Korvas" corrected Valerie.

"Whatever their names were" Natsu always brushed away details like these or did he forget.

"Unfortunately, neither do I have any information on any of the other elites nor on their master. I only know that the two you fought were on the weaker spectrum and that the others are much more powerful than them. But those were only rumors as there might not even be 6 members for all we know as the rest have never appeared or even spotted" confessed Valerie.

"That's fine. We'll find a way to get them out of their hiding holes"

"How?"

"I don't know" at this Valerie face-faulted.

"I guess we could lay low that wait for them to strike and when they do, we intercept them" formulated Valerie.

"Then what do we do till then? Sit around waiting for them to come with a coffee in hand" added Natsu sarcastically.

Valerie ignoring his sarcasm replied "We patrol the city. Wait here till I bring something". Not waiting for his answer Valeri left the room.

Natsu then observed the room. The bed he was sleeping on was soft as clouds (He knows how soft clouds are since his father threw him off mid-flight to teach him a lesson on not disrespecting others. Not that it helped anyways), there were several glass showcases. One held a photograph of a younger Valerie and a woman with light, translucent and purple hair. There were several decorative items in the showcases but 2 of them caught Natsu's attention. One of them was Gold trophy. It was beautifully made with a shine that could only be given off by pure gold. It had 4 sapphires studded in 4 directions. The words _'Student Of The Year: Valerie Ester'_ on it. Second was a book titled whose title was written in another language than his own as it looked like gibberish. The book was worn down as its cover was torn from the bottom right corner but in the centre of the book was magic circle with a faint glow. It must be important if it were kept in a showcase, especially for a worn-out book as such. Then Valerie came back in with a paper rolled up. She then spread the paper on a table next to the bed. It was a map.

"This is a map of the city. Its divided into 2 major sectors with other countless smaller sectors. If Serpent's head strike, they will probably strike in dark alleys in minor sector especially the poorer ones. There have been several missing cases in Ward 169, Sector 1. You'll go there to investigate the case and I'll go to Ward 209, Sector 2. You can have this copy of the map to guide you through the city. We'll head out at night as most of the cases were reported to be around the night time." Instructed Valerie.

"Yes Ma'am" saluted Natsu with a grin.

Valerie just shook her head but ignored Natsu's remark. Then she gave Natsu a watch. Natsu looked at her with a puzzled look.

"It's a communication watch. It's connected to my bracelet. Just press the dial twice to activate the link and you'll be able to tell me and the same can be done through my bracelet. If you find anything report it through the lacrima-embedded watch" explained Valerie. Natsu just nodded.

"Good. Now it would be best for you to rest. It would be optimum if you were at full active mode for the mission besides the drug needs to be cleansed out of your body. You sleeping will speed up the process so it would be for you to lay down and rest" Natsu nodded and fell asleep in a span of a record-breaking 5.79 seconds. Valerie shook her head and left the room.

 **Ward 169, Sector 1, Sivilla, 9:00 P.M,**

Natsu woke up around 7:00 pm. Valerie gave him some refreshments (snacks) and sent him off on patrol duty as she went to her destination. All he had was a map and his trusty bag-pack. He felt as though something vital was missing but he could not pinpoint what it was

 **Spirit World**

Happy sneezed loudly. Someone was probably speaking about him. Not like he could care with all the food in the Spirit Realm, all he could think about was how much fish he could cram into his mouth.

 **Back To Natsu**

He had gotten lost mid-way but was pointed into the right direction by a kind old gentleman. He was wearing a top hat and was walking with a cane in his hand. He showed him the way to Ward 169.

While waiting for something to happen Natsu looked around his surroundings. It was filled with small huts and broken buildings. This was the slum area of Sivilla. It was horrible. The condition and sanitation the people lived in was too unreal to be true. He had a look of sympathy towards the inhabitants of the slum. They looked poor and weary. But I guess this is their fate after all he could not help the tremendous amount of people here.

He then got into those small ramen movable shops. He ordered a bowl of fiery ramen along with a glass of beer. He sat there in silence. Then another man came into the shop. It was the same old man who had led him here.

"Hey old man" asked Natsu quite rudely if I may add.

"Ah, it's you, sunny boy" replied the old man.

Natsu's eyebrows twitched at the nickname but ignored it.

"You're here to grab a bite as well I see" said the old man.

Natsu just nodded. The old man ordered his bowl of ramen and they ate in peace. A few minutes later both finished their respective bowls of ramen and paid for their meals.

"It was nice to meet you, sunny boy. Take care" said the old man as he walked away. Natsu just stared in silence. Something seemed off about the man. He had the stance of a fighter. Although old men are sometimes way more powerful than him, take for example Makarov but this old man's Magical Aura felt eerie. He then decided to follow the man but by keeping his distance to keep himself concealed under the shroud of the night.

The old man was walking away from Ward 169. Though Valerie had told him to investigate in Ward 169 but one of the aims of patrolling was to catch shady characters. The old man started walking towards Ward 174. The man took a right then a left then a right then another right…

After about I hour of walking Natsu saw that the old man stopped in front a house named **'Roseland Manor'** _._ He opened the front gate and went inside. I guess there was nothing suspicious to him. Looks like this whole thing was a bust. Natsu looked at the sky and saw the moon shining full blast. He knew this going to be a long night.

Natsu knew that this was going to be long night. He looked around himself. Then realization hit him. He was lost. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

 **Inside Roseland Manor,**

Inside one of the basements of the manor was a lab. The lab was filled with bottles with various coloured and colourless liquids. The old man stood in the middle of the room. He was with another man. The other man in question was cloaked in black.

"How's the project coming along professor" asked the cloaked man.

"It's coming along quite well. But I will require a few guinea pigs if you don't mind" asked the old man.

"Take as many as you want after all I have waited more than…"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the late update mainly due to my laziness. Please leave a review in order to get me pumped to write more.**

 **BTW: Natsu is more smart and logical than the canon version, just in some areas not all.**

 **Soz for grammatical errors.**

 **Thank You for Reading.**


End file.
